total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky
Sky, labeled The Olympian is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. She will return to TDDO in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Skysquare.jpg TTBack.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography The super sweet athletic girl. Sky may be tiny but she's got a huge heart, a megawatt smile and stunning athletic skills. She has Olympic dreams and believes strongly in teamwork and sportsman-like behavior. Her sense of right and wrong is very black and white. She wants to become an Olympian, and goes for that very goal by striving for excellence. She's won all of her school's arm wrestling tournaments, and has opened a gymnast Jr. gym in her garage for the all the kids in the neighborhood. She wants to be an inspiration for those who want to achieve their dreams as hard as she does. She's an Olympic gymnast in training who wants everyone to know it. She's anything but bossy, though. She's a pal and a friend to all. Just ask her boyfriend, Keith. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Sky entered the game with her team, the Toxic Turtles, where she quickly befriended Krystal as a "normal buddy". The two formed an alliance with Tanner early on in Radioaction. Things got out of hand when Sky learned that the two were making rumors about Adam in order to eliminate him. In an attempt to stop them, she revealed that it was them who soiled his name, only for the plan to backfire on her. Tanner and Krystal turned on her back and accused her, ultimately leading to her elimination, even after pleading with Cheyenne and Adam of her innocence. She received a call before being hurled informing her that she had been chosen to be a part of a pre-olympic training program. In Hurler's Haven, Sky bonded with Colton over the general unfairness of the game, and she struggled to forgive Tanner but was quick to forgive Krystal. In the finale, Sky roots for Jack, since Tanner acts as one of Scarlett's aids in the ultimate challenge. During the mutant monster attack, Sky held her own, and left the island with everyone else shortly before it exploded due to Zachary's bomb planted by Max and Cheyenne. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Sky arrived on a bus with her fellow Revenge contestants. Sky was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak in So, Uh, This Is My Team?. Sky was a huge enforcer for Nicole and advocated for her when Mel and Gwen doubted her abilities. It wasn't enough, and Sky watched Leonard and Nicole be eliminated back to back. In No Sense Nonsense, Sky discovers that Noah is attempting to throw the game, and attempts to bully him out of the decision, but fails. She later tries blackmail by threatening to eliminate Abigail, which only causes Noah to be more sly and sneaky about his endeavor. Sky forces Noah to join the other team in No Sense Nonsense to get rid of him as a problem. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Sky punches Lightning when he disses her status as an Olympian in training. Lightning forms a competitive rivalry with Sky, while Sky brushes him off before his attention is redirected at Jasmine. In Pitching Pahkapella, Fallon planted the seed of doubt in Sky's mind that she's going to be wooed by a boy in the game and lose her relationship with her boyfriend back home. Not wanting to lose her relationship, Sky warded off any boy that came close to her, and after she switched over to Noah's team, she was off guard with her relationship struggles. After threatening Noah again, Noah orchestrated her elimination to protect Abigail. Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Sky has competed against, she has yet to outrank Noah and Trent. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Sky has competed against, she has yet to outrank Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters that Sky has competed against, she has yet to outrank Charlotte, Abigail, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Sky has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Ella, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar and Shawn. *Of the second generation of original characters, Sky has yet to outrank Adam, Candace, Desiree, Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Jack. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Toxic Turtles Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears